pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and THE BULLY
Phineas ran to the kitchen as soon as he got back home. His elder sister Candace sitting on the couch with her best friend/sister Tracey. "Did you see how fast Phineas came in? Normally he would notice us and say hi." Candace says to Tracey. Candace then goes inside the kitchen after Phineas. A startled Phineas drops an ice-bag as he quickly turns his hat around where to it's covering his eyes. "Phineas why do you have an ice-bag?" Candace asks. "No-no reason!" Phineas studders moving toward the kitchen exit. But unfortunately Candace swipes his hat off and turns him around. Candace gasped. Phineas had a black eye on the right. "Phineas......what happened?" she asks. "There's a new bully at school." Phineas says. "They did this to you?" Candace asks. Phineas nods. "Well did you hit back?" Candace asks. "No." Phineas answers. "You should! They hit you! You hit back!" Candace says. She then picks up the ice-bag from the floor and gives it to him. Phineas walks with Candace into the living room. "Hey Candace did you figure-Wow! What happened Phineas?!" Tracey says running to him. "There's a new bully Apparently this bully really has it out for him." Candace explains. Phineas then heads upstairs, the ice-pack pressed against his swollen eye. His brother Ferb is in his own bedroom when he comes to comes in to say hi he notices his black-eye right away. "Phineas!!! What happened to your eye?!?!" Ferb asks. "The new bully happened." Phineas says plainly, putting the ice-pack back on his eye. "Ow." he groans. "You mean Joannie?" Ferb asks. "That's her name?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "She's pretty tough for a girl." Phineas says hanging his head low. "That's a little sexist, Phineas." Ferb says. "Sorry." Phineas apologizes. "Hey I know what we're doin' today!" Ferb says snapping his fingers. "Huh?" Phineas says looking up at his brother. "I'm gonna get you in shape to fight back Joannie!" Ferb says. He then whispers his plan to Phineas, who agrees with it. The following night when everyone in the Flynn-Fletcher house-hold was sound asleep. Phineas along with Ferb sneaked into the basement where Ferb set up a fully equiped training montage. Phineas tried punching the dummy but it wouldn't budge. Getting frustrated he keept on attempting to punch it. When he finally nailed it the dummy swung towards him and hit him making him fly off-screen. Phineas then attemted to use the weight puller. When he draged it down it pulled him back up with it. Lastly he used the treadmill. Phineas was doing perfectly good for a pace of 5 mph then Ferb bumped it up a bit, turning it to 10 mph. Phineas, still doing good looks at Ferb. Then Ferb turns it to 15 mph. Phineas is now running. He looks worriedly over at Ferb. Ferb then tuns it up to 20 mph. Phineas tries the hardest to keep up the pace. He frowns at Ferb, signaling him to stop. Then Ferb bumps it all the way up to 40 mph! Phineas feet are barely touching the ground. He yells at Ferb to stop but Ferb ignores him. Lastly Ferb puts it to 100 mph! Phineas slides and screams throwing him off the treadmill and again off-screen. Ferb winces as he hears the crash. "I.......Am not okay!" Phineas shouts. Ferb then walks over to Phineas. Who is almost unconscious in a pile of boxes. "Maybe not one of my best ideas!" Ferb says. When Phineas comes to he throws a small box at Ferb. "Yah think!" he yells. Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages